


The Baby Project

by BambiBoo



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiBoo/pseuds/BambiBoo
Summary: Sasuke and Mikiko are two of a kind. You would think with Sasuke being so popular at school and Mikiko not being as popular she would fawn over him constantly. But she doesn't and he notices it. Instead, they are always butting heads and making snag remarks at each other. Then during their parenting course, they were both forced to take, they are parented together for the troublesome baby project.





	1. Characters

** List of characters and their roles. **

  
Teachers:  
  
[Kakashi Hatake](http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs19/f/2007/302/e/b/Kakashi_Hatake_by_Miharu_Hachiko.jpg) - Literature teacher  
[Might Gai](http://home.comcast.net/~tenten_naruto/might_guy6.JPG) - Physical education teacher  
[Tsunade ](http://waroksungo.xtgem.com/naruto/tsunade/tsunade_modern.jpg)\- Principal  
[Jiraiya](http://fc09.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2010/218/b/1/Jiraiya_normal_clothes_by_synyster_gates_A7X.jpg) - Perverted counsellor/sex ed teacher   
[Shizune](http://static.zerochan.net/Shizune.full.861423.jpg) - Female Vice principal/Nurse  
[Asuma Saratobi ](http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120428155215/naruto/images/4/48/Asuma_Sarutobi.png)\- Male Vice principal  
[Kurenai ](https://dailyanimeart.files.wordpress.com/2012/03/kurenai_yuhi_by_meshugene89.jpg)\- Art teacher  
[Iruka ](http://www.pastelhouse.net/vote/naruto/iruka2.JPG)\- Music/drama teacher  
[Orochimaru](http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2014/242/6/a/request__modern_orochimaru_by_mimzythebat-d7x8j45.png) - Science teacher  
[Anko Mitarashi](http://th05.deviantart.net/fs71/PRE/i/2013/272/0/5/anko_mitarashi___lineart_colored_by_dennisstelly-d6ohhgk.png) - Math teacher/Geography  
[Ibiki Morino ](http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2014/171/2/7/jonin_ibiki_morino_by_emmanuel26-d7n8gvk.png)\- History teacher/Geography.  
[Ayame](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/naruto/images/4/4f/Ayame.png/revision/latest?cb=20150722113006) - Home EC/parenting.  
  
Students:  
  
[Mikiko Hatake](http://s806.photobucket.com/user/KuroiFaith/media/Anime/14765.jpg.html)   
[Sasuke Uchiha](http://i705.photobucket.com/albums/ww56/Niqua10023/Sasuke/wowthatsHOT.jpg)   
[Sakura Haruno](http://i457.photobucket.com/albums/qq299/singergirl010/Anime%20Stuff/naruto%20characters/Sakura_modern-1.jpg)    
[Naruto Uzumaki](http://fc09.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2011/094/0/8/naruto_alt_by_murtaza_shah-d3d7aun.png)   
[Hinata Hyuga](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/85/46/b0/8546b040794ec399cd1c130e3b41e578.jpg)   
[Kiba Inuzuka](http://fc09.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2012/225/1/2/modern_day_kiba____by_nausicaakamiya-d5aykg7.jpg)   
[Shino Aburame](http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs42/i/2009/124/f/4/Modern_Shino_by_BlueWolfKunoichi.jpg)   
[Shikamaru Nara](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/b2/ed/98/b2ed982d28f8ac86ec54be383e3df369.jpg)   
[Choji Akimichi](http://img-cache.cdn.gaiaonline.com/4210bcceec2f9df6ee06bb1d5a412409/http://i12.photobucket.com/albums/a232/cresent_angel/ModernChoji.jpg)   
[Ino Yamanaka](http://th01.deviantart.net/fs71/PRE/i/2013/288/1/2/yamanaka_beauty___fall_casual_wear_by_yuzuki_tan-d6qndy8.jpg)    
[Rock Lee](http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs12/i/2006/282/b/f/Love_lee__by_Kuu_ish.png)   
[Neji Hyuga](http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2012/225/8/5/modern_day_neji____by_nausicaakamiya-d5ayl9m.jpg)   
[TenTen](http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2010/204/0/8/Modern_Tenten_by_YukiHyo.png)   
[Sai](http://i731.photobucket.com/albums/ww312/sakura_beki_chan/Naruto/modernsai.jpg)   
[Gaara](http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/uchiha-haruna/moderngaara.jpg)   
[Temari](http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2012/225/d/a/modern_day_temari____by_nausicaakamiya-d5aymr2.jpg)   
[Kankuro](http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2010/004/6/8/Modern_Ninja__Kankuro_by_Piewoman.jpg)   
[Sasori](http://th08.deviantart.net/fs71/200H/f/2011/298/6/8/sasori_by_nicosaira18-d4dxcup.jpg)   
[Deidara](http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2011/125/6/7/deidara__un_by_sikarbi-d3fmedx.jpg)   
[Itachi](http://i490.photobucket.com/albums/rr270/ElfAngel5/Story/Itachi-Teacher.jpg)   
[Kisame](http://i425.photobucket.com/albums/pp340/_Hebi-and-Tori_/Naruto/Akatsuki/Kisame/6badfa96d6f3.jpg)   
[Hidan](http://i686.photobucket.com/albums/vv224/luvmusicgirl/Decorated%20images/Hidan.jpg)   
[Zetsu](http://i686.photobucket.com/albums/vv224/luvmusicgirl/anime%20pics/zetsu_kaikusa1.jpg)   
[Kakazu](http://i1074.photobucket.com/albums/w407/YourRANDOM-Stalker/aaa131ce.jpg)   
[Konan](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=19783338)   
[Suigetsu](http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2013/037/c/c/suigetsu_by_emeraldus-d2jz3gh.png)   
[Karin](http://th02.deviantart.net/fs71/200H/f/2012/358/4/d/karin_modern_by_ioana24-d5p14nb.png)   
[Jugo](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090724164902/naruto/images/c/cb/J%C5%ABgo.PNG)  
  
The children:  
[Naoki](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/6e/60/26/6e602615c2fc637c478b5299bf922304.jpg) (Red Jacket) (Older Twin, 11)  
[Naoko](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/6e/60/26/6e602615c2fc637c478b5299bf922304.jpg) (Blue jacket) (Younger Twin, 11)  
[Nao ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/ef/be/88/efbe88c3d55bff8fed40d5a17af04e99.jpg)(Youngest, three)

All three are Sasuke's and Mikiko's.

[Aya](http://img3.100bt.com/upload/ttq/20121012/1350043280648.jpg) (4, Kiba's and Hinata's)

[Sora](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/36/02/fe/3602fe861b30be8f0f5767aac5add434.jpg) (5)

[Ayumu](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/65/b7/49/65b749022e0c929cc3572e05987f995f--cute-anime-boy-anime-boys.jpg) (3)

(Both Sakura's and Naruto's)

[Hiraku](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/79/8d/c9/798dc925d98a7836a0c7322aa5ed6b15.jpg) ( 7, Neji's and TenTen's)

[Hiroto](https://www.google.ca/search?q=Little+anime+boy&hl=en&site=webhp&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjEkang_sDUAhUC0iYKHZfKAJcQ_AUIBigB&biw=1366&bih=662#imgrc=uXMrOIRnraa6iM:) (9, Sai and Tamari's)

[Midori](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/e0/46/19/e04619457e752e3ced037e834bdfcd45.jpg) (10)

[Sayaka](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/97/80/7c/97807cc9cf7950b70cde562e2764098a.jpg) (6)

(Both Konan's and Gaara's)

[Sho (Pikachu shirt) and Shota](http://s3.zerochan.net/Pok%C3%A9mon.240.80961.jpg) (Dark magenta like shirt, 9, Karin's and Kankuro's)

[Yoko](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/iU818VcOIgQ/maxresdefault.jpg) (3, Ino's and Shikamaru's)


	2. Information for Mikiko

Name: Mikiko Hatake  
Age: 16  
Year: 3  
Looks: [M](http://i806.photobucket.com/albums/yy341/KuroiFaith/Anime/14765.jpg)ikiko  
Height: 4'11  
Weight: 81 Lbs  
Personality: Mikiko is a sassy stubborn young girl who doesn't know when to back down. She likes to be on her own or with a few of her friends.   
Friends: Kiba, Gaara, Hinata, Ino, Sasori, Shikamaru.  
Enemies: None  
Occupation: She is practising to be a dancer, Pianist, composer, and gymnast.  
Like(s): Music, dancing, reading, composing, the Beach but is afraid to swim out too far, and animals  
Dislike(s): People who underestimate her.  
Family: Her father is Kakashi Hatake -the literature teacher at Konoha High-, she doesn't know her mother but knows that she was the one that left on her own not that her father pushed her away. Her father tells her that he pushed her away because he knows that she still needs to think positively about her mother.  
Fears: Spiders.  
Zodiac sign: Libra  
Health Issues: She is allergic to chlorine, Cinnamon, and eggs  
Favourite colour: dark teal (Dark surf boy blue) and Maroon  
Favourite Animal: Dragonfly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this story ^^


	3. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter~~ I don't have a regular updating schedule so I have to make one still ^^

[Mikiko](http://www.polyvore.com/dahlia/set?id=181969307)**  
        As I walked to class I was stopped by the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.  
        "Hey baka (Idiot)," He said smirking.  
        "What do you want Dobe," I rather harshly said back through tight teeth.  
        "Just wanted to know when you up, I mean you were late this morning AGAIN," He laughed out, [Sakura ](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_15/set?id=126572320)following in per suite. I rolled my eyes.  
        "Sorry did you miss my presence this lovely morning in maths," I said as sickly sweet as I could possibly do.   
        "Sorry but no," He looked embarrassed and I'm not going to lie, I thought it was too cute. I may act like I hate him but that's because he decided to try and make my life hard. So it's all his fault I act like this towards him.  
Sasuke**  
  
        Ugh, why does she do this to me? I only treat her this way because she completely ignored my when I was trying to be nice to that one day after school. It's all her fault that I treat her this way. If she would have just told me how she was doing she wouldn't be getting treated this way.  
  
Mikiko**  
        "Look I'm going to head to the classroom and see you there you stupid pretty boy," I walked away and into the classroom where our teacher; Mrs Ayame was sitting at her desk. She is really nice and pretty, After school, she works at her father Ramen restaurant.  
        "Hello Mrs Ayame," I bowed and went to my spot in at the back of the class.  
        "How are you Mikiko dear," She said and smiled.  
        "I'm doing fine, how about you Mrs," I smiled out, put my book bag on the desk. After looking through it I pulled out a grey folder. I opened the folder to re-read over my assignment and sighed. This wasn't my folder... This is fathers folder, not mine. By this time I guess Sasuke had walked into the class and up behind me to try and scare me which by the way worked.   
        "Oh looks like you have your father's work folder," He laughed out, smirking.  
        "Would you just shut up for once," I said through tight teeth. He always gets in my business.  
        "Oh, you poor thing. Today we have to present have fun," He walked off smirking with Sakura hanging onto his arm.  
        "Hey Ki, Don't worry Mrs. will understand if you have to go get your work from your father," [Ino](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_16/set?id=126631921) said and gave me a side hug. I smiled lightly and put my head on my desk sighing once more. I must have been there for a solid five minutes, sighing and mentally yelling at myself for forgetting my project because once I looked up almost everyone was in class.  
        "Ms Hatake someone is at the door for you," Mrs Ayame said and made a head gesture towards it. I looked up to see Sasori, thankfully holding a grey folder in his left hand while in his right hand he fixed his top that was crinkled slightly. I quickly got out of my seat and made my way over to the door. On my way to the door, I notice that Sasuke had his foot out from under his desk like he was trying to trip me. I gracefully jumped over it smirking and walked to the door. He tries it all the time but never succeeds at making me fall.  
        "Thank you, thank you thank you thank you Sasori. You're a life saver," I whispered, giving him a small but sweet hug, then passed him my fathers folder as he passed me mine. I thanked him once more and then went back to my desk with no problems. Once  seated Mrs Ayame started talking about our presentation and what was expected. We all had to pick a topic that had to do with health issues, defaults, and other various problems that may happen in different age groups. I got adolescents/young teens and the topic I chose was eating disorders and how they can mess up a teenagers life. I know a lot about this topic after even before doing mandatory research on it. First, one to go was Ino, I wished her good luck and she started. She got Infants and she chose the topic of SIDS (Sudden Infant Death Syndrome). Once she was done everyone went one by one, finally it was turn. I was just after Sasuke so as he was walking towards his desk I was walking towards the front of the class. He stopped for a quick second only to say 'break a leg' as which I scoffed and walked to the front setting everything up. After what felt like forever I was finished and packed everything into the grey folder and passed it to Mrs Ayame. One after another everyone soon finished their presentations. We still had fifteen minutes left of class and Mrs. looked like she really wanted to tell us our next project. After she looked at the time, she smiled happily and clapped her hands twice to get our attention.  
        "Alright, so I have your next big project ready for you all. This project will determine if you pass this course or fail. We are only two weeks into school and if any of you have noticed this term you all have five classes but next term you only have four. Well, that's because this course takes up a full year this time because of this new project. Have any of you seen that new apartment that the principal has been working on, it's finished and you will all live there... with a partner of the opposite gender," She said and pulled up a picture of the apartment.  
  
        "Alright but what does this have to do with parenting and why are doing this," Kiba groaned out. I laughed slightly, Kiba isn't one to do something unless he knows the full details about it.  
        "Well it helps encourage teamwork and that's part of the course outline. Now for the parenting part. You and your partner will live on one floor of the apartment, which works out since there are sixteen of you and eight floors of the apartment building that are made for living, but you will being living with a child or children in the household. If you fail on working together to raise these children then you will fail this now mandatory course. Welcome to the baby project," She smirked as she finished talking and as everyone else groaned. I kind of just sat there not really caring, I was alright with living in an apartment with someone else as long as it wasn't Sasuke and I was allowed to bring my animals.


	4. Chapter 4

    As she explained more about the course, everyone got a little more interested in it. But for me, as she talked more about it I started listing pros and cons of doing this project.  
Pros:

  * Not being around my father
  * Being closer to school
  * Being closer to work
  * Raising a child
  * I get to have my animals with me
  * I don't have to worry about not seeing my friends
  * I get to improve my teamwork
  * Whoever I'm paired with (Besides Sasuke) I will most likely get along with
  * Improve my money spending
  * My partner and I get to decorate



Cons:

  * Raising a child while still being a child
  * Going to school and worrying about the child/children
  * Paying 'rent'
  * I have to live with someone I may not want to live with



        As expected though there are a lot more pros than cons which work amazingly for me. I was brought out of my list making by Mrs Ayame saying she already had the pairings made up and the children we will be raising. I listened to it to see who was paired with who and to my surprise she had the pairings pulled up but not the children's names and who'd they be living with.   
Parings: 

  * Kiba and Hinata.
  * Sakura and Naruto.
  * Neji and TenTen.
  * Sai and Temari.
  * Konan and Gaara.
  * Karin and Kankuro.
  * Shikamaru and Ino.
  * Sasuke and Mikiko.



        WHAT. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO. I can't live with him. I just can't. I wasn't the only one who noticed that our names were put together because everyone was staring at the two of us who were now glaring daggers back and forth then to the screen and then our teacher and then back at each other.  
        "This is a mistake I can't live with her, I hate her and she hates me," He said through tight teeth.  
        "I'm not living with him," I practically screamed. Is she trying to get me killed? He hates me, he can't even stand being in the same room as me. You should have seen the first day of classes when he walked into the room.  
Flashback**  
        It was the first day of classes and I was already sitting at my desk I picked at the back of the class with Ino and Shikamaru. We all felt that it would be best to sit at the back for this class since we usually fall asleep during lessons. As the time ticked past more students joined us and finally, the bell went off and the teacher walked in. I have never seen before taking this class so I guess that she was new. But that is beside the point. About ten minutes later the sliding door opened and none other than Sasuke Uchiha walked in. I remember internally groaning when I saw him enter the room.  
        "Your late Mr Uchiha go have a seat in front of Karin," Mrs Ayame said and pointed to at the time a girl I didn't know the name of. He just rolled his eyes shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to walk towards his desk. He stopped once his eyes met mine and his face showed sheer disgust. He looked so repulsed like he could just throw up all over me and not even care about he was done.  
        "I'm going to switch out of this class," He said and looked back the teacher about to walk out of the room.  
        "Sorry, Mr Uchiha but you can't you in this class and you will stay in this class no matter what," Mrs Ayame said and told him to sit down in a very calm yet strong voice. By this time I guess that no one has told her about Sasuke's and my little feud with hating each other with all of our soul. I mean it's that or she just doesn't care and wants to get started on making our lives hell.   
        "I can't even be in the same room as her no way am I staying in here with her for a full term," He grunted. After arguing for a solid twenty minutes he huffed and sat down but before he sat down he turned slightly and flipped me off.  
  
End**  
        Yeah, our first day wasn't amusing at all since we have the same schedule and now we have to live under the same roof as each other. Someone was going to die during this project even if it means we failed this whole course.  
        "Look I can't do this, by the end of the week one of us are going to end up dead maybe even both of us," He shouted out taking the words right out of my mouth. I nodded in agreement and huffed angrily.  
        "I don't care, Mikiko this won't look good on your application when you apply to a university or college nor will it help you when you go to further apply your strengths to different jobs," Mrs Ayame stated like it was a fact and it was. I sighed knowing that she was right and sat back down holding my glare on her.  
        "Who cares I can't do this," Sasuke huffed out.  
        "Well Sasuke you will, you have no choice, this won't look good when you go overseas to go to Mohawk now will it," You could tell that she was slowly losing her cool now, her face wasn't as calm as it was when she was talking to me. I looked over to Sasuke to see his reaction and he looked shocked and probably realised it as well. He then sat down and put his hands on his face.  
        "Alright now that is all settled here are the arrangements."  
  
Arrangements: 

  * First floor: Common rooms where everyone can hang out with their children, includes a pool and gym filled equipment
  * Second floor: Sakura and Naruto's living space.
  * Third floor: Shikamaru and Ino.
  * Fourth floor:  Konan and Gaara.
  * Fifth floor: Sai and Temari.
  * Sixth floor: Neji and TenTen.
  * Seventh floor: Kiba and Hinata.
  * Eighth floor: Karin and Kankuro.
  * Ninth floor (Penthouse): Sasuke and Mikiko.



        "Now tomorrow you will get together with your partner and I will explain the rest of it and what will happen once you get to your new place," Mrs Ayame started as the bell rang. I didn't even wait for my friends, I just up and left. I didn't want to deal with anyone or anything that had to do with Sasuke. Throughout the rest of the day, I avoided everyone I could until the final bell where I just ran out of the school and waited in the[ car](http://hitechtop.info/assets/Oi8vdBvaC52FsbHBvaC5jb20=/196/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/BMW-Sport-Car.jpg) for my father who decided to take his sweet time. The drive home was silent, he asked me how my day was and all I said was 'absolutely horrible and I hate Mrs Ayame right now'. He scolded me slightly but then shut up once I glared at him. I wasn't going to deal with anything or anyone. He probably knows about this project, the teachers tend to talk about us students and the plans they plan on teaching us with the other teachers. Once at[ home](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/7b/3d/48/7b3d48ef5343006b9c93a6d1db95bdb6.jpg), I went inside and straight to [my room](http://starcasm.net/wp-content/uploads/2011/06/Big_Brother_13_house_photo_008.jpg) where I flopped onto my bed and screamed into my pillow. After mopping around for a half an hour I got up and [changed](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_39/set?id=177294765) keeping my bra on since I didn't plan on going to bed anytime soon. I walked down the stairs that lead to the [living room](http://decozilla.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/modern-living-room-design.jpg) and heard my father talking to someone. I peeked around the corner to see my father talking to none other than Sasuke Uchiha's older brother Itachi Uchiha with an unhappy looking Sasuke sitting on the couch beside Itachi. Before getting caught I quickly pressed myself against the wall in hopes that my father didn't hear my footsteps. Sadly he did because a few seconds later he called out,   
        "Ki is that you, come here I need to talk to you," and with that, I sighed.   
        "Can I at least go and change, I'm in my pyjamas," I mumbled loudly enough for him to hear.   
        "Oh just come out," He said in a stern father like voice, a voice in which I'm not used to hearing. I walked out and tied my robe around my small body structure.   
        "Yes daddy," I said and felt rather shy and embarrassed that I was dressed like this while we had two people from my school sitting on the couch in my house, one of which is Sasuke Uchiha, as the guy who hates me for something I don't even know I did.   
        "your little outburst today can't be put off anymore. You two hating each other won't get you into the schools you want to get into," He said and gestured to the both of us. He then told me to sit beside Sasuke.   
        "No thank you, I'm good right here," I added a few as to my tone and leant up against the wall.   
        "No, you will SIT beside him or I get rid of your reptile room, got it," He demand. With that, my eyes widened. This is the first time he ever threatened that knowing how much I care for my reptiles and other animals. I quickly and sat a far away from Sasuke as I could so that I didn't anger the already infuriated 'prince' himself.   
        "So we have both decided that it would be best if you two spend some time together right now, that way you two don't fail and embarrass yourselves in front of the child or children you will be raising," Itachi said and nodded his head once as my father agreed. They can't be serious right now. I have homework to do and no way am I going to be left alone in a dam house with him.           
        "You can't make decisions for me Itachi," Sasuke growled out.   
        "Too bad for you that I got mom and dad's permission to go on with this plan," Itachi smirked.   
  
        "So Mikiko goes change and comes back down here you will be going grocery shopping with all of us. Itachi and Sasuke will be staying here for a while, which works out both ways because although Itachi doesn't need a babysitter, he has to keep an eye on his brother and our house is closer to the school," My father said not giving me a chance to even speak. When I went to open my mouth he just pointed to the stairs and gave a stern look. I quickly ran upstairs and got [changed](http://www.polyvore.com/dahlia/set?id=176856028), then ran back downstairs. I got my purse and wallet then made my way to the living room where everyone was waiting. My father and Itachi talking about what school Itachi will apply to become a teacher and Sasuke pouting and play on his phone.  
        "There I'm ready, now let's get this over with. I have to go to the reptile store and food for my babies," I stated as if it was demand but not really.   
Time Skip to the shopping**  
        I still can't believe my father is making me do this. Like I stated before it's not that I hate Sasuke but he deserves the attitude that I give him for always being so rude to me. I'm just afraid that he is going to someday make his bullying physical. Although I know he is not the type to hit a girl you never know. We were all sitting in the car; Itachi and my father in the front and Sasuke and I the back glaring holes at the back of their heads and occasionally glaring at each other. We finally arrived at the grocery store and as I was getting out of the car the same way Sasuke did he slammed the door on me.  
        "Sasuke," Itachi said in a very authoritative voice, giving a look that would have said, 'be nice or else, open that door for her and help her out' because as I was about to open it Sasuke did and took to hand. He helped me out of the car while glaring at Itachi who just smirked in victory. Sasuke rolled his eyes and let go of my hand as soon as I was out but not balanced causing me to stumbled forward and fall onto him landing onto of him. My face got hot quickly and stud up in a rush ready to just run away and cry.   
        "Watch it, Baka," I growled in a low voice so that Itachi and my father couldn't hear. I bowed my head low, closed the door and run up to meet with my father and Itachi who were each carrying a basket. As we shopped my father and Itachi sent Sasuke and me to go get multiple things on our own together which would always end up in a fight. But the last thing we had to grab was snacks and bread. We went to get the bread first and I sighed because they never told us what bread they wanted.   
        "Ugh how are we supposed to do this when they don't even give a kind of bread," Sasuke groaned out and pulled his phone out to probably call or text his brother. I quickly stopped him and glared.   
        "Let's just pick a kind and get this over with instead of arguing over what kind of bread to get over the phone with your damn brother," it was my turn to growl something out and I did. He just sighed and put it down.   
        "Whole wheat," We both said at the same time. I was a little shocked that we brother said it at the same time and just went to grab two loaves of fresh whole wheat bread. I made sure my hair was covering my face because I realised that it was the first time that we ever agreed on something.  
  
        We quickly made our way to snack aisle in complete silence which is unusual since we are always fighting. After looking for a while I found what I wanted and I guess he did too because as I reached he also reached. Turns out we were reaching for the same thing... Sun dried basil and tomato crackers. Retracting my hand quickly I let him get the crackers which he did. After that, we made our way to the cash where My father and Itachi were waiting, they noticed us being oddly quiet. I just put the stuff down with everything else we were getting and got out of the way of everyone keeping my distance from Sasuke. Once everything was paid for I grabbed a couple of bags and rushed out of the store. My mind was racing with tens of millions of things and all I want to do is go home and sleep. Getting to the car was the easy part, forcing myself to sit beside Sasuke was now going to be twice the challenge as it was before. We then made it to the pet store. Sasuke was forced to come in with me while got a bunch of animal food for the reptiles. We then back in the car after that.


	5. Chapter 5

  The car ride was long and agonizing, I just kept looking out the window as everything passed us by while we drove home. There were constant glances between Sasuke and I but we never exchanged words. As soon as we arrived at home I got out of the car quickly, took some bags in my hands and ran up to the door unlocking it. Once inside I ran over to table in the kitchen and put everything on it, my father could handle putting them away this time. I ran upstairs to my bedroom, slammed the door behind me and sat on my bed. By now everything had finally sunk in. Today was a long day and all I want to do is cry and scream but I knew that wasn't a choice because we have guests over. I don't want anything to do with anyone so I just sat on my bed with my gerbil and mouse for a solid hour and a half before someone came and knocked on my door.  
        "I was told to come to a get you from your father," none other than Sasuke Uchiha said from behind my blue and white door.  
        "I'm not coming down to eat," I practically screamed to him and flopped backwards onto my nice soft Harley Quinn bed set.  
        "He said to come down now or else," Sasuke grunted out. He sounded almost annoyed but exactly. Does he not get the fact that I don't care if my father wants me down stairs or not I'm not going. I got off of my bed and stomped my way over to the door. I flung it open to see him leaning up against the wall looking bored.  
        "I'm not coming down, I don't care if my father told me to or anything. I'm not hungry," I huffed out.  
        "Well since you didn't eat lunch your father is making you eat dinner," he is starting to severely get on my last nerve.  
        "I wasn't hungry then and I'm not hungry now," I yelled to him before going to slam the door and go back to my warm bed. Before that could happen though after I turned he caught my door and swung it open. He grabbed my wrist, spun my around and picked my up by my waist, then flung me over his shoulder.  
        "PUT ME DOWN BAKA BAKA," I screamed and started to hit, punch and kick him. It didn't work though because in no time he had me down stairs and in one of the chairs at the table in the dinning room.   
        "I hate you," I sated through tight teeth.  
        "I know," was all he replied with. I seriously can't stand him anymore.  
        "Thank you Sasuke," My father said and put two plates down, one in front of me and the other in front of Sasuke who was sitting a crossed from me smirking. Just to wipe the smirk off of his face I kicked on the knee cap as hard as I could. He cringed slightly trying to hide the fact that he is in pain. I smirk softly in triumph but stopped once my father caught me.  
        "Mikiko Hatake did you just kick him," My father sternly demanded. I shrank back in my seat slightly and shook my head no.  
        "Good, now eat up so you guys can get some rest. You have a long day a head of you. Your parenting class is the only class you all have tomorrow," He said smirking slightly and taking a bite of his food. Oh No, It's bad enough that I have classes all day with Sasuke but now I have to plan stuff with him all day which means talk to him. Uh no, thank you. After arguing for a like five minutes I gave up and took a bite of steamed carrots. I ate most of my vegetables and then picked at the rest of my food for fifteen minutes before getting up and going over to the counter where my dogs food bowls were. Usually they eat up here with us but since we have guests they are in the basement with my reptiles. I split the food that was on my plate into the two bowls and made my way to the door where I heard my babies whining.  
        "I'm going to go and feed my babies and go to bed," I stated in my best emotionless voice I could. I opened the door, told my dogs to go down stairs and wait -which they did- and went down the stairs closing the door behind me. About four years ago our basement was redone and before my father could claim, it I did and made it reptile room. I have four turtles (One Central American Wood Turtle (Bubbu)two Painted Turtles (Hokey and Pokey) and one Caspian Pound Turtle (Caspian) , seven geckos (Three gargoyle geckos (Goyle, Bindi, Loyal) four Tokay geckos (Blitz, Geeky, Chai, Spice), two snakes (Two Rosy boas (White Rosy boa (Snow)) (Peach Rosy boa (Peachy)), two bearded dragons (Draco and Alpha), and four veiled chameleons (Button, Comet, Pepper, Peanut). That's just down here though. We have a sunroom where I keep my larger reptiles. I have three Tegus (Yoshi, Terror, Tiny), three iguanas (Ember, Sirius, Casper) and two water monitors in the sun room. In my room I have two hedgehogs (Diesel, Harley), one mouse (Bean), two chinchillas (Aspen, Bebe), a rabbit (Turbo) and a gerbil (Apollo), plus my two dogs, Nimbus and Galaxy sleep with me in there. In total we have forty-six animals in our house, I have two part time jobs and my father helps me with them. Some of them were birthday presents, some of them are for breeding purposes because I got my breeding certificate, but a lot of them are just me rescuing them from people who either can no longer take care of them, are injuring them or from people who have asked me to care for them. I love my babies and no matter what they will be my babies. I can only take some of my reptiles with me so my father will have to care most for them. Back to the main point of my being down here. Once I was at the bottom the stairs I walked over to side of the room where I keep all my feeding supplies and set the bowls down from Nimbus and Galaxy. I then started to get all of my other feeding supplies out from my turtles since I usually start with them, they can get pretty annoyed when I take to long to feed them. Once everything was set out I went over to sink and washed my hands. After doing that I went over to their home and took the top off of the tank. I got the food and set it in one of two tanks then went to the other one and set the rest of their food down. Two turtles per tank. I don't think I will be able to take my turtles with me so my father will take care of them for me. After finishing up with my turtles my dogs started to bark at the stairs meaning that someone has come down them and the someone was not my father because my dogs don't do that to him.  
        "Galaxy, Nimbus calm down," I ordered as I washed my hands to get food ready for my other reptiles.  
        "If your name starts with S and ends with E or starts with K and ends with I or starts with I and ends with I, I don't want you down here," I mumbled.  
        "What if it starts with I and ends O and starts with S and ends with U and the one that starts with S and ends with E is down here with us," I heard Ino say. I sighed and turned around holding a container of crickets in my hand.  
        "Since it's you and Shikamaru fine but Sasuke no," I stated and walked passed them to get to my gecko containers.  
        "Please," Ino pleaded with me.  
        "Ugh fine whatever," I groaned out and walked over to the enclosure. Sasuke stood there awkwardly as the other two went to wash their hands.  
        "Ugh to many people I'm going to go to the sun-room," I grunted once I finished feeding my Geckos.  
        "Alright bring Sasuke with you," Ino said feeding my chameleons.  
        "No and be careful with Peanut he might be getting sick," I warned her.  
        "Alright but still I'm down here with Shikamaru and you can go up there with Sasuke," Ino mumbled putting the food down for them.  I groaned grabbed Sasuke by the arm and dragged him upstairs.  
        "Just follow me and keep your mouth shut, I'm not in the mood for this stupidity," I mumbled as I opened the door to the sun room Nimbus and Galaxy running in.   
        "Ugh whatever, I don't want to be here at all ether," He mumbled. I turned and glared at him but just ignored him. I got out all my supplies to feed my tegus, then went to wash my hands. All the while Sasuke was just sitting there doing a bunch of nothing as if he had no idea what to do.  
        "Go wash your hands," I demanded for him to do. He for one without talking back actually did what I asked of him and went over to the sink that was in the room and washed his hands. once his hands were dried off I instructed him to go and get the crabs, fish and frogs from the live stock area for my water Monitors. He did so with some difficulty and brought them back to me. After helping him with the food for the monitors I sighed. I really didn't understand him. One minute we are at each others throats and then the next we are helping each other out. I don't think I can handle this any more.


	6. Chapter 6

     After all my animals were fed I walked down to the living room where Shikamaru and Ino were seated talking about school work and their project. Sasuke just walked past me purposely bumping into my shoulder. That's it, I'm sick and tired of him pushing me around.  
        "What the hell is your problem," I yelled at him grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. He just looked at me bored like he wanted to go to sleep.  
        "Why the hell do you always and I mean always mess with me. I'm getting sick and tired of it," I screamed this time, tears threatening to drop from my now watery eyes. He just kept quiet, not saying a single word. His facial expression never once changed which made me even angrier.  
        "STOP BEING SUCH A-A BAKA KA (Stupid asshole)," I screamed ready to hit him hard in the gut. Without hesitation I lunged at him for not responding and punched him in the gut. He just hunched over in pain and grunted slightly.   
        "Baka Ne (Stupid Fool)," was all he said and I lunged at him again this time aiming for his face. Once my hand came into contact with his face I felt two arms wrap around me and pull me away from him. Me now sobbing and trying to get back to him.   
        "MIKIKO, Calm down," Itachi had me and my father went up to Sasuke to see if he was fine. Sasuke being the cocky bastard he is just shrugged it off.   
        "Go to your room right now," my father said in a stern unwavering voice. Itachi let me go and I stormed my way upstairs Ino and Shikamaru following me. I ran into my room and threw myself on my bed. Nimbus and Galaxy jumping up instantly and curing into my sides. I heard the door close softly.   
        "Next time don't let him get the best of him," Ino said and sat on the side of my bed, patting my back soothingly,   
        "Easy for you to say,' I mumbled back and sighed.   
        "He's just a drag anyway," Shikamaru said taking a seat beside his girlfriend. I sighed once more and sat up.   
        "He has picked on me for the past five years of my life and I don't even know why" I mumbled letting a single tear roll down my cheek.   
        "I know, I know. Not even I know why and I talk to Sakura sometimes, and we all know that she knows a lot about him," In soothingly said.   
        "Look he is just a jerk and no matter what he just needs to learn to back the hell off," Ino whispered. I sighed once more and shock my head like crazy.   
        "Mikiko can I talk to you please," I heard a voice from the other side of my door. It sounded like my fathers.   
        "No," I bluntly stated.   
        "Please," it's defiantly my father's voice.   
        "Fine," I huffed out and got off of my bed. I walked over to the door and opened it, now face to face with my father and Sasuke who now had a bruise forming on his face.   
        "In the living room now, Ino, Shikamaru do you mind waiting here," My father asked them both in a sweet voice. They both said no and started to talk about the project. I sighed and walked down the stairs to the living room where Itachi sat looking slightly worried about what happened.   
        "Mikiko what you did was unexceptionable," my father sternly stated. I kept silent, due to the fact that I already knew that I went slightly to far, but at this moment I couldn't care less. "Apologize," he said and mentioned for me to speak. I was about to open my mouth to state that I wasn't going to but I was stopped by Sasuke.  
        "It was my fault, I kept on edging her on and annoying. It was about time that she punched. I'm surprised that it took her this long to finally do something about it," Sasuke said in a monotone voice. My eyes went slightly wide. Why the hell did he just stick up for me, it makes no sense.  
        "Is this true," Itachi said and looked at Sasuke in a disapproving manor. I guess he didn't know about the constant teasing.  
        "Yes it is, now if you excuse me is it alright if Mikiko and I head to bed. We have a long day ahead of us," He said and grabbed my hand. He turned on his heels pulling me with him up the stairs and in the hall. I guess he was showed where he would be staying. Once we were out of sight though, he pinned me against the wall with a blank face...


	7. Chapter 7

  "Don't think that I'm going to stop bothering you though," He got really close to my ear and whispered. I couldn't help but to shiver since I hate it when people do that, it messes with my mind. I was so shocked though that I couldn't speak. He then let go of my arm and walked into the bedroom that was across the hall from mine. I sighed once more shaking the thought of what just happened away. I walked back down the stairs to ask if Ino and Shikamaru could stay the night since it was 9:00 now and too dark for them to leave. Just because Shikamaru had his license and can drive properly doesn't mean I want him to drive this late at night. Once I was down the stairs and in the living room I cleared my throat.  
        "Daddy can Ino and Shikamaru stay the night, it's really late and I don't want them to get into an accident," I mumbled unsure of his response.  
        "Sure thing Sweetheart," He smiled and went back to his conversation with Itachi about university and post secondary crap. I swear he is the most bipolar person I know besides Sasuke. I walked back up the stairs and into my room where Ino and Shikamaru were still talking.  
        "Hey guys, if you want you can stay the night. It's too late for you to drive home," I casually said as if the conversation that Sasuke and I had didn't happen.  
        "Oh alright," Ino said, smiling in a peaceful manner. Shikamaru just nodded and smiled. I smiled and went over to closet. I opened the doors and took out two sets of [pyjamas](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=189270908) for Ino and I and a set for Shikamaru. Don't judge I even have clothes here for Hinata, Kiba and Sasori. They all stay over a lot... I passed them their pyjamas and then went to the [bathroom](http://www.superyachttimes.com/default/cache/file/6E910504-BC40-454A-8874983417D4045E.jpg) with mine. I then stripped myself of my clothes after locking the door and turned the bath on. Since I had a shower before I left for school I just wanted to relax in the warm water. After filling it half way I dropped in my favourite [bath bomb cocktail ](https://rawrrevolution.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/mermaid-water.jpg?w=630)into the warm water one piece at a time. After everything was completely melted I slipped into the water and hugged my knees. I sat there for a half an hour thinking about what was going to happen over the course of the next year or so. Once I was there for a half an hour I heard a faint knock on the door.   
        "Mi you have been in there for a half of an hour now. I think it's about time you get out," Ino said. I sighed and stood up. I knew that was going to happen I just wish it would have happened an hour from now. Once I was dried off and changed I brushed my teeth and hair. I put my hair in a loose bun on the top of my head and walked out of the bathroom. Ino and Shikamaru were sitting on the pull down bed that they must have set up while I was in the bathroom. I smiled softly at them and sat on my bed. Nimbus and Galaxy coming onto the bed as well.  
        "Have you thought of what animals you are going to bring with you yet Mi," Shikamaru asked me playing with Bean.  
        "Not really. I just now that my Tagus and water monitors have to stay here with my dad," I sighed and laid down on the bed.  
        "Well the reason why you go the penthouse was for your animals. Mrs. knows how attached to them you are," Ino laughed out. I giggled as softly and smiled. I have amazing friends.


	8. Chapter 8

 Once the other two were asleep I remembered that Mrs. wanted us to make a lot of lunch for tomorrow. That made me think that we were going to meet the children. I got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen, Galaxy and Nimbus following me down the stairs. I turned on the light and looked in the fridge. Thank goodness we went grocery shopping today and Mrs. gave us all a list of allergies that the children have. I took the list that I posted on the fridge and read of over. The only food allergies were cinnamon and watermelon. I can't eat cinnamon and I don't really like watermelon so I don't usually use it. This should be easy. I guess I made a little to much noise because I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and into the kitchen. I turned around to see [Sasuke](http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1zbcMJVXXXXboXFXXq6xXFXXXD/A-generation-of-fat-pajamas-wholesale-summer-men-s-Korean-version-of-the-classic-traditional-cotton.jpg) standing in the door way holding a list in his hands.   
        "I kind of thought you would be down here," he mumbled in a cute voice as if he had just woken up. I nodded my head awkwardly and started to pull things out of the fridge and cupboards. He walked over to me and sighed.   
        "Let me help you," he then started to pull things out as well. I couldn't help but smile a little when he said than and started to help me plan everything out. As soon as we had everything out on paper we finally got to cooking. By the time we started it was about 11:00 PM and if we cook fast enough then we should be done by the latest 3 in the morning. I had no problem with this because I have a mild case of insomnia but I didn't want Sasuke to have to stay up that late. I may dislike him but that doesn't mean I want him to be tired tomorrow. As we cooked we made small talk and even laughed quietly together. It was a lot of fun because normally we are fighting about what does what who is who and other various stupid things like that but this time... This time it was nice to have silly disagreements as to where things will go and how much of what are we going to make. I actually felt kind of normal through the whole time. In the end we finished around 2:45 and packed everything neatly into 17 different bento boxes. We were told we had three children to pack for so we did as we were told and packed enough for five people and some since we don't know how much they eat, how old they are and what they like. There is a lot of variety in the bento boxes, so hopefully they will be happy about it. We will have to go grocery shopping again for the house because we used a lot. We had enough for breakfast and dinner but tomorrow after school I will pick something up with my father on the way home. After that was done I walked over to our drawer with all of our utensils in them and opened it. I picked out a [Pororo chopstick set](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/a4/47/f9/a447f9b826f387544f457bcf6df3991e.jpg), a[ panda chopstick set](http://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/IosAAOxyY9VRUJ2X/s-l300.jpg), a [Finding Nemo chopstick set](http://thumbs4.picclick.com/d/l400/pict/262653847607_/Disney-Finding-Dory-Bento-Chopsticks-Spoon.jpg), An [owl chopstick set,](http://salesmankorea.cafe24.com/SOLebay/Edison/OwlSpoonset/images/Owlspoonset_01.jpg) and a [teddy bear chopstick set](http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/1961555221_1/Thickening-stainless-steel-portable-tableware-portable-spoon-fork-chopsticks-piece-set-spoon-chopsticks-boxed-set-Free.jpg). I put all the chopsticks in a bag and I felt Sasuke wrap his arms around me. I stiffened and stopped moving as he tightened his grip. He didn't grip to hard but it was still hard enough that it was very comforting.  
        "Thank you," he mumbled, let go and then went upstairs probably to go to bed. I finished everything downstairs including making a lunch for Itachi Senpai and my father, cleaned and then went up stairs to sleep myself. It was nearly 4 by the time I got to sleep. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.  
The next day**  
        I woke up to the sound of my alarm playing SayWeCanFly's Intoxicated I love you. Ah I love waking up to SayWeCanFly. I sat up on my bed, smiled to myself and pet Nimbus who was curled right into my side. "Morning Mi," Ino said in a sing song voice. "Morning Ino, wake Shikamaru up and meet me downstairs when you are ready. I will make breakfast and lunch. I will set some clothes out for you both," I said in a sing song voice. Then I got out from under my my covers and walked over to my[ closet](http://hgtvhome.sndimg.com/content/dam/images/hgtv/fullset/2011/12/21/2/Press-Kits_Closet-Maid-System-white-drawers_s4x3.jpg.rend.hgtvcom.616.462.jpeg), taking out some clothes for today for [Ino](http://www.polyvore.com/dahlia/set?id=177871584), [Shikamaru](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/b9/fc/6e/b9fc6e8b198a8bdb3a03dbdeb3b62755.jpg) and[ I](http://www.polyvore.com/priya/set?id=186228108). I walked over to the bathroom, locked the door. After taking off my pyjamas, I put my clothes on, brushed my teeth and put my long white hair into a high ponytail. I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs humming dandelion by SayWeCanFly. Once I was in the kitchen I started to pull out different ingredients to make breakfast. I heard footsteps come down the stairs and smiled. I turned around and was face to face with a tired looking Sasuke Uchiha. My smile instantly turned into slight frown. I forgot he was here, I was so happy too. I sighed and turned around again. While I was cooking Sasuke sat at the island quietly with his head down until I was finished cooking. I heard him get up from his spot and walk over to me.  
        "Here let me help," his voice was raspy and I'm not going to lie, kind of cute. I shook my head no but he still took some of the food and put it on the [dining room table.](https://cdn.decorpad.com/photos/2011/08/27/0cf1a7abcdc5.png) I rolled my eyes, took the rest of the food and brought it out. I walked back into the kitchen and over to our [Keurig coffee maker](http://www.onecupcoffeesource.com/images/KeurigK550.jpg) and started to make a pot of coffee. Once that was done I made my fathers, Ino's, and Shikamaru's. I walked out with the coffee on a tray and set it on the table.  
        I turned to Sasuke and asked, "Would you and Itachi Senpai want coffee of something." He looked up shocked that I actually talked to him and nodded.  
        "Itachi takes two sugar in his coffee and I prefer an iced French Vanilla. If it's no big deal," he said in a soft tone. I was kind of shocked that he answered me so nicely. I nodded and headed back into the kitchen to make Sasuke's and my drink. Both French Vanillas... I guess we have some stuff in common. I didn't know that. Once I was done I walked out with the two glasses in my hands and passed one to Sasuke nicely not realizing that everyone was already down stairs and sitting at the table.  
        "Wow it's a dream come true, they aren't yelling at each or glaring at each other," Ino said in a sarcastic voice. I shot her one of my hard glares and she just laughed. After we all ate breakfast, we got ready to leave. Today was a good day, I could tell because we were all up around six and right now it was seven, which gives me enough time to make lunches for everyone, even Sasuke. Might as well try to be nice, although it will end as soon as we get to school. Once I finished making lunches I packed them and passed them to everyone.  
        "Ino, Mikiko come on I will drive you to school. Sasuke can come along if he wants," Shikamaru said and smiled. I nodded and put my shoes on, followed by Ino, Shikamaru and Sasuke. I bid my goodbyes to Itachi and my dad then walked over to the car where I got into the back of the seat.


	9. Chapter 9

At school**  
        Once we were at the school and in class I was right, Sasuke was a complete dick to me. We started to argue as soon as Mrs said to get together with our partners. We had to come figure out what we were going to bring to the apartment and how we were going to design it.  
        "Mikiko, Sasuke stop arguing and make up your mind who is going to do what around the house now. You have an hour left to discuss that before we go and meet the children," Mrs said in a stern overwhelming voice.  
        "Whatever, you do the designing, and I will clean the house," He mumbled. I rolled my eyes and started to make the floor plan of the apartment and what we would need. About a half an hour later I sighed and turned to Sasuke who was working on a floor plan as well.  
        "Um, so I was thinking of having the child or children design their rooms," I was hesitant but I asked anyway. He smiled softly and nodded. He hides his face slightly though so it was hard to see but I defiantly saw a smile. I like it when he smiles, since he is always frowning I usually never see him happy. It's nice for once.  
        "Alright so everything is done then," I whispered asking hoping to get a nice answer once more from him.  
        "Yeah," he mumbled his voice actually soft not harsh like normal. I like this Sasuke more than the everyday Sasuke I see. I guess everyone noticed how quiet we were and what not because once I looked up I noticed all eyes on us. I blushed and put my head down, Sasuke just smirked and chuckled, then lifted my head to look at him. For the first time today I noticed that his eye is bruised from where I punched him. On instinct, I instantly put my hand up to his eye and whispered and apology. He chuckled and said it was fine, he deserved it. I sighed and went back to work.  
        "Alright class, is everyone finished?" Mrs. called out smiling at us all. We all nodded and started to pack all of our things together in our backpacks.  
        "We will be eating lunch with the children, which is why I asked you all to pack enough food for your children as well," She smiled and checked her phone. Once she finished looking at her phone she clapped her hands together once.  
        "Alright, so the children are here and waiting outside with their caregiver. Remember that after today you will be known as their mother and father, you will have to earn their respect and respect them as well. You will move into the apartment in a weeks time so during this week you all have no classes except this one given the fact that we will be shopping for things for the apartment. After lunch, we will go shopping as well. Some of the teachers have been excused, to drive us as well as some the students who have cars will be driving as well," She reminded us and smiled once more before walking out the door, the students in tow. I was about the exit the room when I felt a hand go around my wrist.  
        "Mikiko Hatake, I have no idea what you're doing to me but right now I'm happy that I'm doing this with you," Sasuke.... I know that voice, it taunts me all the time because I know I should hate him but yet I find myself slowly liking him more and more.  
        "W-Wha-," I was about to ask him what he was talking about but he interrupted me with, "Come on let's go,". He took a hold of my hand and walked out of the room. I went to pull it away but he just held it tighter.  
        "Don't resist, the children are probably expecting us to act like we are married or something, holding hands is just stepped one," That's all he was doing... He was doing this to trick people... Not because he likes me, wow that actually hurts to say that... Once we were downstairs and out of the school I squinted my eyes because of the brightness of the sunlight.  
        "Let the show begin," I mumbled and walked all the way to see a bunch of little children and older ones around the age of 12 or so. He nodded in agreement and sighed.  
        "Now that everyone is here," she looked directly at Sasuke and me, "These are the children you will be taking care of, You are all already paired up together with. Once your names are called, go over to the teacher and she will show you to the children that you will be caring for," Mrs. said and looked at the list of things that probably contained out names and the children's names. Yet again Sasuke and I were the last to go. Once we heard our names though we walked over to the other lady and waited for our children's names to be stated.  
        "Naoki, Naoko, Nao come here please," She said in a stern but a somewhat nice voice. Just them three boys stepped forward. Two older ones who looked about eleven and a little one who looks about three. The two older ones were the oldest out of everyone and the little boy looked like he was the youngest. They did not seem happy to be here at all, actually, they looked rather stressed and worried.  
        "These people will be taking care of you three," she said and gave them a stern look. I started to feel rather bad for these children, they looked very uncomfortable to be here. I smiled softly at them and held out my hand to the older ones. They just looked at me in an odd way, I shook it off though because they weren't used to this kind of attention.  
        "Hello I'm Mikiko, I can't wait to take care of you," I said in a super soft voice so that they knew that I wasn't going to hurt them. They seemed to have relaxed a bit after that and I smiled. Sasuke introduced himself and we went over to the rest of the group. I turned to the children and smiled once more.  Shikamaru came over to me and tapped me on the shoulder.  
        "Hey come on, I'm going to get the lunches from the staff room want to come with me, Hinata is going to come as well," he said and I nodded. At some point walking over to the rest of the group I ended up holding Nao, which made me happy because that was a sign that he was comfortable with me. I went to put him down so I could go get the lunches but he wouldn't let me go.   
        "Nao comes on," Naoki stated in a monotone voice. His little brother didn't listen and I sighed. I knew that it was going to take some time for the older boys to get used to us but with Nao being so close already I felt that was some type of hope. Sasuke took Nao from me and calmed him down.  
        "Naoki come help me with lunches alright," I said in a sweet voice and smiled. He scoffed and said whatever. I mentally sighed once more and shook my head. We walked off to the staff room with Naoki following close behind. As we walked I slowed so that I was walking beside Naoki and not in front of him. I was going to get to the end of this and get the twins to at last be comfortable with us.  
        "Naoki are you excited to move into the building with Sasuke-Kun and me?" I asked him with a small smile on my face.  
        "As excited as I am. You guys will never be our parents. I don't care," he mumbled. That's step one, complete. At least I finally know something about them, they don't want to get close to us. They think we are trying to replace someone who was important to them.  
        "I get it but please do try and at least listen to us a little bit," I asked him and he rolled his eyes before stating a maybe. I went with it, knowing that I wasn't going to get much farther than that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mikiko

        I walked with Naoki out of the building with the lunches in hand. We walked out of the school and over to where everyone was sitting. Naoki walked over with a slight smile on his face as he watched his little brother play with some toys that were layed on the blanket that we would be sitting on. I smiled sfotly as well as Sasuke interacted with both of the children as best as he could. At least he was trying...

        "Oh there you are," Sasuke said and smiled as Naoki just gave a nod and I smiled. I put the food down and started to set everything up. 

***

        Once everything was set up and things were in place I handed each of them a chopstick set. 

        "Are these safe for us to eat. We have allergies to certain foods," Naoko said and crossed his arms together. 

        "I made sure everything was allergy free for you three. I have a chinnoman allergy and Egg allergy so I know the problem of allergies," I smiled and continued, "so pick whatever one you want to eat and what we don't eat you guys can bring back to the foster center or we can eat it for dinner," I smiled once more as they all reached for the food. Sasuke helped Nao and smiled softly at him. It's not everyday that you see Sasuke smiling so that put a smile on my face once more.

        "So what would you boys want for you rooms. You guys can pick," I asked them. Nao's head shot right up, it was a cute sight since he had some sauce on cheek. I quickly upulled out my camera and snapped a picture as Sasuke was whiping it off. 

        "ANIMALS," Nao said and giggled then put more food in his mouth. So adorable. 

        "Alright how about you Naoko, what would you like done?" I turned to Naoko and he looked deep in thought.

        "Something different. I like things that glow and the glaxy but not the normal purples, blues, white and black. More like white glows mixed with sublte blues and reds. Sorry. I don't expect to find much or get much in this...," he them directed his head down and I starte to think.

        "Of course you would want something like that Naoko why don't you go with some normal for once," Naoki sighed out.

        "Don't make you brother feel alienated because he likes different. I can come up with something. Naoko I have an idea do you want it to be a surpise or do you want to know?" I looked at Naoko who looked thankful at me.

        "Surprise. I want to see what you come up with. Please don't work to hard on it though I don't want to tire you out with it," he bowed his head nad thanked me before going and eating some more. 

        "How about you Naoki?" I turned Naoki and he just humphed.

        "I like the idea of seeing the world, but I don't expect you to be able to fit that into one room but have it colourful," he looked at me in a challenging way. I like a challege. Maybe they will all grow more comfortable once we are done with the rooms. I sure do hope so.

        "It's a good thing we like a challege right Mikiko?" Sasuke asked and I smiled at him, nodding. 

***

        We were now at the mall where we would be spending the rest of the afternoon with the children. Mrs Ayame had given Sasuke and I the money to get everything for the childrens rooms so that's what we were doing. We spit up though. I asked who wanted to come with me and only Naoko wanted to, so we went to pick the bedding for everyones room. Once that was done we met back up with Sasuke who was looking for decor and rugs and things like that with Nao and Naoki. I droped Naoko off with him and quickly went to the arts store to get some stuff for Naoko's room. I told Sasuke that I was soley incharge of that room, the painting, the layout, the design. Naoko wanted a surpise so I was going to give him that. Sasuke said he would do Naoki's room and that we would do the rest together. I agreed with him.

***

        It was finally time to say good by to the children. I didn't want to but I knew that I would see them tomorrow so I wasn't all that worried about them. They still didn't seem to impressed with being here but they were getting used to idea. Slowly but surely they would get used to it. Hopefully with my animals it will help them get even more comfortable with it.

 

(Sorry for the lack of update. School has been hell)


	11. Chapter 11

*Mikiko

        I was working on Naoko's room since we only had a week to do everything. Sasuke was currently with the children in the now finished living room planing out which room would be the playroom, which room would be for some of my animals and what we should put up on the roof. Since it was secure and all fenced in the children could go and play up there with dogs or maybe some of my larger animals. They were excited to see meet the animals and surprisingly excited to meet my dad. I was actually just putting the final touches on Naoko's room, like the little lamps here and there since he will probably have his lights off all the time for the glow in the dark effect. Once I was finished I cleaned up and left the room. I turned off the lights to see how it looked and it was [stunning](http://extrastory.cz/images/2015/03-brezen/03-4/Fabians.jpg). I loved it and I hope he loves it just as much. I closed the door behind me and walked into the living room where Nao was sitting on Sasuke's lap and the two boys were sitting in front of them planning on where everything else should go. I quickly took out my phone and snapped a picture of memories. It was sweet and they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Don't get me wrong, Sasuke has been staying with my father and me still and he is still an asshole but not all the time... It was refreshing but still sucks. I was over to the kitchen and got out some stuff to make lunch. We haven't fully moved in yet so before we had to come get this all done we took the children shopping for groceries for lunch today. Itachi had driven us since Sasuke and I were still in the midst of getting our licenses. They loved Itachi from the looks of it. They didn't let it show too much but just enough to let us know. Once I got all the food ready I walked back to the living room with the room. I set the food down on the table and called the boys to come eat. As we ate we talked to the boys about what they had for ideas and if they wanted to join any activities. We wanted them to feel like they were in a family that they belonged in, not that this was strictly for school and that we're only a few years older than them. They all wanted swimming lessons which was doable since we know their schedule and that we can now plan around it for that. We have them on the weekend as well so that good, we could plan stuff then as well. Nao wanted to do soccer, Naoki wanted to do baseball and Naoko wanted to do photography and dance. Sasuke was good with the more sports things while I was better with the art stuff. I was more of an artistic person so it was good to have parents who were good with different things like this.

        "Why are you so different Naoko?" Naoki snickered as he put food in his mouth.

        "Noaki, what Mikiko tell you not to do?" Sasuke said.

        "Not to alienate my brother," he said and looked at his plate.

        "So why are you doing it?" Sasuke asked and looked at Naoki who still had his head down.

        "I don't know. I've always done it." Naoki said.

        "How do you think your brother feels when you do that to him?" I asked him.

        "I don't know," he put more food in his mouth.

        "Well, how do you feel about it, Naoko?" Sasuke asked him.

        "Truly," I said.

        "Hurt, like really hurt since he's my brother and he shouldn't say stuff like that. I always feel stupid for liking to be different," Naoko had a tear fall down his face and he quickly wiped it away.

        "So Naoki what are we /not/ going to do anymore and why?" Sasuke asked. Naoki lifted his and looked at Sasuke, then at Nakoko.

        "Talk bad about my brother because it hurts him a lot," he said.

        "Good now how about you go give him a hug," I said and smiled at him. He got up and walked around the table to give Naoko a hug. They hugged it out and we back to eating our lunch. I was impressed with how Sasuke handled that situation and I was happy that it was resolved. After eating the Sasuke did the dishes and I went to play with the boys in the living area. Tomorrow we were going and getting new toys and items for them. They were excited about it. Again they didn't show to much excitement but enough to let us know that they were excited. At least they were warming up to us enough to show us a little bit of excitement. 

        "So are you guys excited for tomorrow? Not only do you guys get to pick out some stuff you want but we will also sign you up for the activities that you want to do!" I said and smiled. 

        "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Nao said and jumped around the apartment. It was adorable. The two boys agreed and I smiled. I got up and turned on some music. As the music played we danced around. Even the two older ones jined us after Sasuke joined in. It was a fun afternoon and I was sad when the children had to leave us. We'd see them bright and early tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

     It was new a day and about three days later which means that the apartment was fully finished and all that was left to do was get my animals over to it and sort them all out. I was taking my animals from my room (hedgehogs, gerbil, rabbit, mouse, chinchillas and dogs), my snakes, my chameleons and my iguanas. We have enough room since we also have the roof. Today we were actually going to bringing them to the apartment with the children which they were excited about. They've opened up a little bit more than they were before. We had them all signed up for everything they wanted to do and their stuff was now moved over. We went and got them more clothing and whatnot. Things were going well with them. Sasuke and I, on the other hand, have been doing decent. When the children aren't around we are sometimes at each other's throats and at other times we are talking civilly, then when the children around we are two totally different people. I don't get it when we fight I always feel sick and like I never want to fight with him again but then he opens his mouth the next time and I get angry then feel sick again but when we are actually being genuine and nice to each other I feel overwhelmed with happiness. I love seeing him with the children since he's so different. Besides all that, we were now standing out the apartment building, waiting for the children to arrive. Sasuke and I were already unpacked since we did it all early this morning while unpacking the children's things that have been coming over slowly. All of the animals are also packed up and their tanks/changes/little playpens were all set up as well at the apartment. Now, all we have to do is to get the animals themselves and move them over! My rabbit and iguanas would be going on the roof and will be there during the nice weather and when it's cold they will be in the spear room with all the other animals besides the Hedgehogs who will be in the living room with three of our newest animals that the little boys will be picking out. I found out that the children like sugar gliders and have wanted them for a while now so I found someone who bred them and was willing to sell me three of them and paid for them already. We had the cages and all the supplies for them in Ino's and Shikamaru's apartment since they would set them up while we went to pick up my animals. We had to pick up the sugar gliders between 4 and seven which gave us lots of time since it was only 10:00. Sasuke fully agreed with me and helped me find the supplies for them. 

**

        It was now 10:15 and the children's car was now pulling up. I was excited because it was the first night that we actually had them with much more to come. As the children got out of the car I was grinning happily. They ran over and hugged us tightly. It was a cute moment and I was happy that they were happy to see us. 

        "Moma, papa!" Nao said and jumped into my arms to give me a big hug. I caught him but was shocked that he just called us mom and dad. I looked at Sasuke and smiled brightly at him, he smiled warmly back at me and took Nao from my arms so I could give the other two a hug. I was feeling even better about the day now that the boys were with us. The two older boys went over to the car and got the rest of their belongings that they brought with them. The car drove off as we went inside and up to the top floor. As the boys settled down I went into My and Sasuke's room and picked up my video camera that was sitting there. I turned it on a set it down. I sat on the bed and did a small wave.

        "Hi boys! It's the first night you will be staying with Sasuke and I. I'm really excited about it, are you? I can't wait to make amazing memories with you three boys on this journey with Sasuke my little loves," I waved once more and then turned the camera off. This was a sweet little thing that Sasuke and I decided to do together for the children. We were going to record little messages for them once a week together or separately. Whether it was the boys upsetting us or us feeling proud we were going to record them and compile them on CD's for the children on the last day. It was something sweet that would be fun. I walked back to the living room and say Naoki and Naoko smiling and talking to Sasuke with Nao on his lap. I got out my phone and snapped a quick picture of them all. I pocketed my phone and walked over.

        "Ready boys? I'll get you boys ready while Sasuke goes and gets his things from our room," I said and picked Nao up off of Sasuke's lap. Sasuke thanked me and went to the bedroom to film his little thing. We weren't going to let the children know until the last day. I got them ready and we waited for Sasuke who was done just as quick as I was. I love working with him but at the same time, I'm afraid he will just frustrate me so I can't get too close to him. 

        "Alright, let's head out," he said as we left the apartment went downstairs to wait for Itachi who volunteered to drive us around again until we got our licenses. The children enjoyed his company so we weren't complaining, plus it's not like he was missing school since he got the okay to do this for extra credits and volunteer hours. Once he was here we got the children buckled up and we were off to my place to get the animals. 

** 

        Once at my place, I unlocked the door and walked in. I heard Nimbus and Galaxy barking from the living room since there was a gate up and they couldn't greet me right away.

        "Alright, boy's you have to be careful and calm around Mikiko's animals alright? They can get scared very easily," Sasuke said and the boys nodded and said alright. We went the living room where they were and Galaxy and Nimbus were jumped on the gate and wagging their tails. We waiting a couple of seconds for the dogs to calm down before taking the gate down. right away the dogs were wagging their tails and being pet by Naoko and Naoki while I balanced Nao on my hip. 

        "Okay boys let's get these animals home!" I said and put Nao down who went right now Galaxy and started to pet him and play with him. By saying let's get these animals home I meant 'Sasuke, Itachi we have to do all the work because the children want to play'. Before moving the animals Sasuke took a photo of the boys playing with the dogs and turned to smile at me. I smiled back and could feel that same warm feeling in my stomach start to build again. This whole not getting too close thing really wasn't working out all that well. 

        "So boy's these are my dogs. The big white one is Nimbus and the smaller black, white and the tan one is Galaxy," I said and picked up the containers with my snakes in them.

        "Then you have my two snakes," I said.

        "Can we see them Moma?" Naoko asked. I looked him with slight shock his face. Naoko as well... Have really grown that much on them already for them to be calling us mom and dad...? Wow. These boys were going to make a big imact on my life.

        "Later alright, when we get them home," I said and passed the to Itachi who put them in the truck he had. As we loaded all the animals up the children were getting calmer and calmer around the animals and even starte to help us move them. Once we were done they wanted to see my room. I ended up showing them and they got all excited. It was a cute moment for I took out my phone and started to record them looking at all my things in my room. By the time we were done it was 12 and the boys were hungry for lunch. So we headed back where we brought all the animals up and put them in the living room and I cooked lunch for Itachi, Sasuke, Naoki, Naoko, Nao and myself. I didn't end up eating much which caused both Itachi and Sasuke to look at me sternly but what I can do, I wasn't all that hungry. As Itachi and Sasuke did the dishes I put the animals away with the boy's help. I showed them where all the food was and what each animal ate. Naoki was really interested in helping me feed them while the other boys were more or less just wanting to play with the animals. By the time all the animals were safely in their cages and fed it was time to get the sugar gliders. The boys were so excited about my animals getting here they didn't notice the big cage that was for their sugar gliders that we were going to get.

        "Okay so boys, we have a surprise for you, we have to go no though. So get your shoes on and meet us at the door," I said and stood up. I slipped my shoes on and waited by the door for everyone else. Once they were all ready we set off again to a little shop where we would be getting the three new sugar gliders. The boys kept on asking us where we were and it was so cute when we said it was a surprise and they started to pout but then let out a laugh. Soon enough we were at the shop and inside. The boys were going crazy at all the different animals and they were smiling.


End file.
